


this wing-pressed thing

by jeien



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mebi doing cute things, Other, Zamu doesn't understand Earth things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: Mebius is strange in many ways, particularly in the fervent eagerness to display behaviors that he’s picked up on Earth.Like this.What the hell is this.[Chinese]





	this wing-pressed thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kizunagatari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizunagatari/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【中文翻译】this wing-pressed thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001058) by [8759362](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362)



> i still haven't finished mebius but i miss zamu and need to feed darling the good content
> 
> Edit: It's now available in Chinese! Thanks so much again to [8759362](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362) for translating!

Mebius is strange.

He supposes it’s always been that way—even Mebius himself has admitted that his human companions see him in such a light, calling him their “little oddball” fondly. Mebius is strange in the way he tries so hard to make up for the disparity between them when it comes to experience, physical aptitude, developed ability. Mebius is strange in his lack of drive to conquer, despite his power, and his empathy for weak-minded and weak-willed creatures.

Mebius is strange in many ways, particularly in the fervent eagerness to display behaviors that he’s picked up on Earth.   

Like this.

What the hell is this.

Zamusha stares blankly as Mebius, jumping into plain view from his hiding spot off to the side, is posed like one pulling back a notched arrow on a bow with his left index finger and thumb pressed together like a pair of blades locked into battle. Or perhaps a pair of wings, since Mebius is fond of that particular imagery.

“I thought you knew better than to try and ambush me,” Zamusha says, sword already flicked an inch from its scabbard. Sometimes Mebius gets the strange notion to spar and he’s of the mind that this is one of those spontaneous urges until Mebius shakes his head.

“It’s not an ambush!” Mebius insists. There’s laughter in his voice as he ‘releases’ the arrow with a childish _Shuwaaa~!_

Nothing happens.

“Mebius, I don’t understand.”  

Another laugh comes as Mebius closes the gap between them, holding out the peculiar position on his left hand with an expectant look. Was he holding some miniscule thing? Is it a declaration of rivalry? Zamusha hears his companion trying to stifle delighted noises at his confusion.

He sighs. “Just tell me what this is already.”

“Look closely, Zamusha,” Mebius tells him. Nothing happens still and Zamusha continues to look at a pair of fingers. He’s about to suggest if this was a profane gesture in Earth when Mebius states proudly, “It’s a heart!”

…A what?

“See, in Earth, they have a symbol for a heart that goes like this,” Mebius continues to explain, drawing out the shape in the air. “You can make this symbol through various means with your hands, but this way has been popular recently.”

Zamusha still doesn’t get it—and perhaps he’ll never actually get it—but tries to piece the behavior together anyway to humor Mebius. “So you made this gesture and tries to shoot me with it.”

“Yes!”

“Mere gestures aren’t enough to fell me, Mebius.”

 Mebius merely hums a happy note, as if he knew Zamusha would interpret things this way, and wraps his arms around him in a more familiar, human display of affection. “It’s supposed to mean ‘I love you,’ Zamusha.”

It takes a moment.

Zamusha turns his head away, clearing his throat. “That’s such an ineffective way to communicate…”

The hold around him only grows tighter. “I think it’s cute!”

Just this once, Zamusha may quietly agree that such notions could be labeled cute—but only if it’s this strange little oddball Mebius that’s doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb/) and maybe you'll see me livetweeting my screaming about this baby


End file.
